Juste pour la revoir
by NiggyKun
Summary: Le Papillon n'a pas fait des siennes depuis un moment. Marinette et Adrien, respectivement Ladybug et Chat Noir, sont assez anxieux : il prépare sûrement quelque chose. Et, malheureusement, un voyage scolaire obligatoire est organisé pour tous les collégiens de Paris, car gratuit. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que le Papillon sera avec eux... (Adrinette)
1. Prologue

Hey ! Je préviens que _Miraculous_ ne m'appartient pas, et que cette fanfic est une Adrinette :3, même si les personnages vont passer par différentes phases ^^.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Gabriel Agreste était, depuis quelques jours, très enjoué. Son fils Adrien n'en savait pas la raison mais appréciait voir un sourire sur le visage de son père ; celui-ci restait habituellement de marbre.

Cependant, si Adrien connaissait la raison de la joie de Monsieur Agreste... il prendrait les jambes à son cou ! En effet, puisque depuis le jour où Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient battu l'akumatisé Jackady, le Papillon - n'étant autre que Gabriel Agreste lui-même - avait appris l'identité secrète du Chat Noir. Son propre fils !

" Je n'ai plus qu'à perfectionner mon plan, et enfin... enfin, nous serons réunis ! Adrien, tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu m'es d'une grande aide... il ne manque plus qu'à attraper le Miraculous de Ladybug et je serais comblé... "

Songeant amèrement au plan de son maître, le kwami du papillon lâcha un léger soupir et plaignit le mannequin inaudiblement.

 _~Miraculous~_

A l'école, tout allait pour le mieux. Adrien se perdait souvent dans ses pensées et souriait béatement, dans sa bulle, se réjouissant de la gaieté de son père. Il était très heureux pour lui mais appréciait également les avantages de cette humeur miraculeuse : son emploi du temps avait été allégé et il avait pu dormir chez Nino il y a quelques jours.

Quant à Marinette, elle divaguait bien trop en admirant le dos musclé de son idole, et en le voyant sourire. Le cours passait au second plan.

\- Adrien ! Vous m'écoutez ?

La voix du directeur Damoclès le réveilla de sa stupeur. Il se confondit en excuses et Marinette en profita pour redevenir attentive. Depuis quand Monsieur Damoclès était là ? Elle allait le demander à Alya mais...

\- Comme vous le savez tous, reprit le directeur, le voyage scolaire en Allemagne est dans un mois. Grâce au généreux don de Gabriel Agreste, nous avons pu y convier tous les collégiens de Paris !

Adrien ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits :

\- Père a... fait ça ?

\- Oui. Il sera par ailleurs l'accompagnateur de notre collège.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plaît déjà et que la suite plaira :3 Bye !


	2. Chapitre 1

Hey ! J'ai vu que quelques-uns avaient Fav ou Follow ma fic, merci beaucoup à vous :3 n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, je me ferais un grand plaisir d'y répondre ! ^^  
Je vous préviens que je mets des _~Miraculous~_ en guise de saut de lignes puisque me les retire si je ne mets rien :3.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**  
 _Un rendez-vous avant un voyage commun_

Marinette et Adrien, respectivement Ladybug et Chat Noir, se posaient de nombreuses questions. Le Papillon n'agissait plus depuis quelques temps... avait-il disparu ? Ou bien préparait-il un nouveau plan ? Et, si oui, quel était-ce ?

De plus, le voyage en Allemagne avançait à grands pas ! Comment sauver Paris du Papillon lorsqu'on était en Allemagne ? Marinette se rassurait en pensant que Chat Noir pouvait alléger les dégâts en l'attendant, mais elle s'inquiétait en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas récupérer l'akuma. Pour ce qui est d'Adrien, il avait confiance en sa Lady mais avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...

 _~Miraculous~_

Chez elle, Marinette était à son balcon avec Tikki. Ses couettes bleutées suivaient docilement la légère brise qui soufflait et elle observait le ciel dégagé de la capitale. Sa kwami dégustait un cookie.

\- Il faudrait prévenir Chat Noir... soupira cette dernière.

\- Je sais... seulement, on ne peut pas se contacter en dehors de nos transformations ! Je ne pense pas qu'il se balade chez lui en Chat Noir, donc bon...

\- Oui, c'est le problème... Mais, on pourrait lui faire passer un message grâce au plateau de télévision ! Il suffit de lui demander de nous rejoindre !

Marinette félicita son amie et se prépara. Le kwami se glissa dans la sacoche que la collégienne enfila. Celle-ci courut sans s'arrêter, comme si elle était en retard.

 _~Miraculous~_

Adrien admirait de ses orbes d'émeraudes le magnifique paysage parisien. Plagg mangeait, faisant le tour de la pièce.

\- Il faut que je vois Ladybug ! s'exclama le blond. Mais...

\- ... mais, puisque Paris va bien, tu ne sais pas où la trouver ou comment la contacter !

\- Voilà...

Le kwami observa son comparse en avalant la dernière part de son succulent camembert tout rond.

\- Dans ce cas, envoie lui un message _publiquement_ lui demandant de te retrouver à un lieu donné.

\- Plagg... tu es un génie ! Transforme-moi !

 _~Miraculous~_

Ladybug et Chat Noir arpentaient les rues et les toits de Paris en direction du studio d'enregistrement de la ville. Ils prenaient chacun deux chemins différents, mais c'est devant la porte du plateau qu'ils se percutèrent. Ils tombèrent chacun sur le postérieur, et Chat Noir parla le premier :

\- Ma Lady, tu tombes à point ! Je te cherchais, je dois te parler.

\- De même, Chat. Mais allons autre part...

Voir sa Bugginette lui dire cela comme si elle allait se déclara, il ne put s'en empêcher : il se vanta tout haut d'être celui que Ladybug voulait voir (qui, si l'on prenait leurs véritables personnalités, était particulièrement vrai) et avait un sourire grand comme une banane.

Ladybug fut rapidement fatigué de le voir aussi excité et lui fit une pichenette pour lui faire reprendre son sérieux : elle le traîna sur un toit désert et se lança la première. Consciente qu'elle donnait ainsi un indice sur son identité, elle lui dit pour le voyage, son impossibilité de ne pas y aller...

\- ... toi aussi ?! C'est fou, on va aller dans le même voyage scolaire !

\- Que... Quoi ? Mais qui va protéger Paris, Chat ?

\- Je ne sais pas... sécher serait trop dangereux, on apprendrait nos identités secrètes - même si ça me gênerait pas, tu sais !

\- Il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution, Chat. On va aller voir le Grand Guardien.

\- Le... quoi ?


End file.
